Save you Tonight! UsUk
by Rain Rotten
Summary: - Yo nunca romperé tu corazón – susurro besándole el cuello y acariciando su cabello mientras le abrazaba – Because I'm your Hero - rió dejando un fugaz beso en los labios del inglés que asintió con una leve sonrisa apretando la mano de América. No puedo ser un Superman Pero por ti voy a ser un súper humano Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche UsUk


****Holi~ primero que nada, esto quedo PESIMO pero pito(?) lo hice con amorsh de unicornio (?) para... no se como trusha decirle x'DDUu bueno para alguien a quien quiero mucho mucho (?) uvu

Es el primer UsUk que termino ;A;

Y eso, ya advertí que quedo horriblemente mal (?) Y la cancion es de One Direction, Save you tonight ~

* * *

**Save you, tonight!**

América tomo su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando la caja de la nueva película que había comprado.

- Hi, Iggy! – Saludo al escuchar la voz del inglés contestar - ¡Tengo una película genial de zombies! ¿Quieres verla conmigo? – Pregunto alegre como siempre.

- Ah… América, sabes que me encantaría pero tengo… una cita con Francia… así que… - Hablo casi murmurando, bajo la cabeza levemente sonrojado.

- Oh… ¡Entonces otro día, Bye!

Y colgó el celular sin esperar respuesta del ojiverde.

_Yo~_

_Yo quiero salvar_

_Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche_

_Él solo lo romperá_

_Lo dejará destrozado_

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Qué le importaba con quien saliera England? Además, Iggy ya le había comentado esa "leve" atracción que sentía por Francia… Y Francia, por supuesto se sentía atraído por todo lo que siquiera se moviera…

Entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? No era asunto suyo…

Aun estando solo puso el DVD que había comprado para verlo con el inglés, no lo pensó dos veces, pasados los minutos, y los horrorizados gritos provenientes del televisor, seguía sin poder sacar a England de su cabeza, no podía dejar de sentirse molesto por el simple hecho de que el ojiverde le haya "rechazado".

Ni siquiera pudo poner un mínimo de atención en la pantalla como para asustarse y solo se dio cuenta cuando estaban pasando los créditos, miro el reloj de pared que marcaba las 2.44 am.

Suspiro resignándose a ver la película otro día. "Tal vez con Iggy…" pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

_Son cuarto para las tres, no puedo dormir para nada_

_Es exagerado_

_Si me dijeras que saltara_

_Tomaría la caída _

_Y él no_

_Todo lo que quieres esta bajo tu nariz _

_Deberías abrir tus ojos_

_Pero se mantienen cerrados, cerrados._

Era inútil tratar de dormirse, simplemente sus ojos no se cerraban y si lo hacían solo podía ver el rostro del inglés, sonriéndole…

Solo podía pensar en él… y que estaría haciendo con Francia ahora… aunque la respuesta podía ser bastante obvia conociendo al francés…

Al llegar esos pensamientos a su cabeza, gruño y se dio vuelta en la cama, mirando por la ventana y luego el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

_Yo~_

_Yo quiero salvar_

_Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche_

_Él solo lo romperá_

_Lo dejará destrozado_

América apenas había dormido, su cara lo delataba por completo, bostezo quitándose las frazadas de encima y yendo de inmediato a preparar café. Mientras estaba en la cocina suspiro levantando el auricular del teléfono que allí estaba y antes de poder arrepentirse llamó.

- Bonjour, mon ami~

Al escuchar la voz de Francia alejo el auricular de su oído y miro el número que había marcado, era el de England, estaba completamente seguro, entonces…

- Hi, France… - Saludo tratando de parecer normal – ¿Qué haces en casa de Iggy tan temprano? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh~ ¿Iggy no te lo dijo? – Ronroneo el francés al teléfono – Bueno, tuvimos una cita anoche y no creo que despierte muy pronto, tú entiendes~

Américo solo apretó los dientes, gruñendo, antes de colgar el teléfono sin previo aviso. Realmente quería golpear a Francia… con o sin razón, como fuese pero quería golpearlo… todos sabían cómo era Francia y América sabía que solo quería jugar con el corazón del inglés…

_No puedo ser un Superman_

_Pero por ti voy a ser un súper humano_

_Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche_

England estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando una taza de té mientras leía un libro cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, suspirando dejo el libro sobre la mesa de centro y tomo el auricular.

- Hello? – Contesto tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¡Iggy, ven a mi casa ahora! ¡Tengo una película de vampiros y debes verla conmigo! – Dijo el estadounidense con nada más que emoción en su voz.

England rió un poco, recordando todas las veces que tuvo que dormir con América solo porque tenía miedo. Luego esa sonrisa se borro por completo.

- Será otro día, América… Estoy esperando a Francia ahora…

_Oh, ahora estas en casa_

_Y él no llama_

_Porque él no te adora _

_Tú para él eres otro muñeco_

_Y trate de advertirte_

_Lo que quieres, lo que necesitas_

_Ha estado aquí, sí~_

_Puedo ver que estas deteniendo esas lágrimas, lágrimas_

- Iggy… Francia no es bueno para ti… - Murmuro bajando la mirada y apretando un poco la mandíbula.

- No es asunto tuyo… - Suspiro el inglés cerrando los ojos para contener algunas lágrimas.

- Iggy… Lo escuche, ¡lo escucha hablando con una mujer de encontrarse con ella esta noche! – Dijo antes de darse cuenta, pero poco le importo, solo quería que England se alejara del francés.

El ojiverde se quedo sin habla y creyó que su respiración se había detenido. Ya tenía sus sospechas… y ahora estaban confirmadas… Sonrió dejando caer una lágrima de sus verdes ojos.

- Thanks for telling me, América… - suspiró.

- ¿Y no harás nada? ¿No te importa? ¿No sientes deseos de venganza…? – Pregunto, estaba seguro de que England por lo menos le echaría una terrible maldición al francés, llamaría a sus demonios para que lo castigaran o algo… pero nada, solo se quedo en silencio.

El que termino por enfurecerse fue el estadounidense al escuchar un sollozo al otro lado del auricular…

_Yo~_

_Yo quiero salvar_

_Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche_

_Él solo lo romperá_

_Lo dejará destrozado_

América corrió hasta la casa del ojiverde, jadeando toco la puerta, viendo que las luces seguían encendidas en la sala. Nadie abrió, pero recordó que England escondía una llave de repuesto bajo la maseta con una flor que tenía junto a la puerta principal, y finalmente pudo entrar.

Entro ya normalizando su respiración, nombro al inglés cuando lo vio sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá, sollozando mientras escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas. Se acerco lentamente, acariciando su cabello se sentó a su lado.

- Iggy… - Suspiro abrazándolo, sujeto su rostro con ambas manos, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas en el, frunció el ceño al ver que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por los verdes ojos del inglés. Solo pudo abrazarle fuertemente contra su pecho.

_No puedo ser un Superman _

_Pero por ti seré un súper humano_

_Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche_

Levanto el rostro de England entre sus manos, besando suavemente sus mejillas, sonrojándole, hasta llegar tímidamente a sus labios solo rozándolos y luego levantándose del suelo, seguido por la fija mirada del inglés.

Le jalo sujetando sus manos, obligándole a levantarse también, volvió a tomarle del rostro besando sus labios con algo más de confianza al ver que England no ponía resistencia.

- Iggy, yo soy todo lo que necesitas – Dijo sonriendo para luego abrazar al ojiverde contra su pecho, permaneciendo así hasta sentir que el inglés le abrazaba de vuelta.

Ambos se separaron un poco, sonriéndose mutuamente.

- Ven – Dijo el estadounidense jalándole de la muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Solo sígueme… es necesario.

England se sorprendió ante la seriedad del estadounidense y prefirió no decir nada más.

_Arriba, arriba y lejos_

_Yo te llevaré conmigo_

_Arriba, arriba y lejos_

_Yo te llevaré conmigo_

Llegaron frente a un elegante restaurant, del que venía saliendo Francia con una mujer tomada de su brazo, los ojos de England le miraron con odio puro y en su rostro se formo una retorcida sonrisa que él no creía haber tenido desde sus días como el pirata que atormentaba a Spain.

- Querrás desquitarte, right? – Murmuro América mirando hacia otro lado indicándole con la cabeza la dirección en la que estaba el francés.

England soltó una pequeña risa.

- Sería un verdadero placer arruinarle la noche a esa maldita rana francesa… pero prefiero dejar que sea feliz y luego hacerlo sufrir cada maldito día de su existencia… - Dijo mirando fijamente al francés.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te gustaría que esa mujer también lo golpeara? – Dijo tratando de animarle.

- Sure, but hay cosas más importantes ahora… - Murmuro desviando la mirada al suelo - ¿Qué quisiste decir con que eres todo lo que necesito? – Pregunto sonrojándose.

_Yo~_

_Yo quiero salvarte_

_Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche_

_Él solo lo romperá_

_Lo dejará destrozado_

América se le quedo mirando, mientras sonreía enternecido por el sonrojo del inglés.

- Exactamente lo que crees, Iggy – Dijo dulcemente sin quitarle la vista de encima, tomando su mano, aumentando en sonrojo England – I love you – sonrió atrayéndole del rostro.

- I-I love you too… - Murmuro England desviando la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos azules de América muy de cerca, ya que el estadounidense había juntado sus frentes - ¡P-Pero ni se te ocurra engañarme, ¿entendido?! – América rió abrazándole.

- Yo nunca romperé tu corazón – susurro besándole el cuello y acariciando su cabello mientras le abrazaba – Because I'm your Hero~ - rió dejando un fugaz beso en los labios del inglés que asintió con una leve sonrisa apretando la mano de América.

_No puedo ser un Superman_

_Pero por ti voy a ser un súper humano_

_Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche_

_Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche_

_Yo quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche_


End file.
